


talk me through it

by bilexualclarke



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Phone Sex, and can't wait fuckin 20 minutes for Bellamy to get home, basically Clarke is home alone and horny, but I'd be the same way tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: prompt: Bellarke phone/skype sex but preferably in person so they can have actual sex afterwardsor, the one where Clarke is desperate





	

“I need you.”

Bellamy falters, his phone nearly slipping from his grip as he holds the door for a student entering the building. His classes are done for the day, and he normally gives Clarke a call on his twenty-minute walk back to their apartment. She doesn’t normally call him, unless she wants him to bring home something specific. 

“Clarke? Is everything alright?” His pace quickens at the desperate tone of her voice.

“Bellamy, I need you to  _fuck me_.” 

 _Oh_. Bellamy stops altogether, then once his brain catches up, he breaks into a jog. He knew Clarke was staying home today, taking the day off from her part-time job as a barista after she finally finished a commission for the local elementary school. It sounds like she had put her free time to good use.

“Are you touching yourself?” he whispers lowly, so other passerby don’t hear. Clarke’s labored breaths are enough to start getting him hard, and he works to keep himself cool.

“I have been for the last half hour,” she tells him. Bellamy groans. 

“Tell me about it.”

Clarke takes a deep, shuddering breath. At his quickened pace, Bellamy estimates he might make it home in half the time. 

“I was laying on our bed, trying to take a nap, but when I rolled over into your pillow it smelled like you. Then I started thinking about how much I wanted you here with me, and what you would do to me...”

“And what would I do?” Bellamy stops with another crowd of people at a crosswalk. He bounces on his toes waiting for the light to change.

“You’d let me lay back against your chest, kiss my neck while your fingers did all the work.”

“What would they do the work on? Tell me, babe.” The light changes, and he bolts across the street. Just a few minutes away now. 

“On-  _oh_ , on my clit, Bell. You’d rub my clit like I’m doing right now.”

“Fuck.” A woman pushing a stroller snaps his head towards him and glares. “How close are you right now?”

“So close.” Clarke’s voice is a strained whimper that he is all too familiar with. He nearly sprints the last few blocks, listening to her describe how she’s going to get herself off. He flies into the lobby of their apartment building, frantically pushing the button for the elevator. 

“I’m seconds away, Clarke. Just hold on a bit longer, yeah?”

“Okay, Bell,” she says. “I want to see you when I come.”

“Christ,” Bellamy murmurs. The elevator arrives, and the journey up three floors seems to take ages. But soon enough he is at their door, slipping his key into the lock and flinging it open. 

“Bellamy!” she cries when he charges into the bedroom, stopping short at the sight of her. 

She is spread across the bed, her loose curls spilling over her shoulders. Her right hand is beneath the loose, nearly sheer fabric of her oversized pink sleep shirt. Her left is between her spread legs, her fingers furiously working her clit. Even from his spot across the room, Bellamy can see the shine of her arousal on her thighs and the delicious cream gathered at the well of her cunt. 

“Come for me, sweet thing,” he coos, crossing the room and dropping to his knees in front of the bed. His hands rest on her thighs and spread her legs wider, and the second his skin makes contact with hers she’s arching off the bed, crying out as she comes. 

“Beautiful,” Bellamy moans, awestruck at the sight of her pink cunt clenching as she comes. “You’re fucking stunning, Clarke.”

“Fuck me now,” she begs, surging up to kiss him sloppily. “I need your cock, baby. I need you to fuck me.”

“Whatever you want, babe,” Bellamy says, standing up to shed his shirt. “Whatever the hell you want.”

Impatient, Clarke unbuttons his pants and shoves them and his underwear down just far enough for his cock to spring free. Then she tugs him down on top of her, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and lining him up with her pussy. 

Bellamy swats her hand away, fisting his cock and rubbing the head over her clit  _hard._  Clarke squeals, her clit still sensitive from her orgasm. 

“Bellamy, now- _oh, fuck!_ ”

He thrusts into her with no warning, groaning at the feeling of her walls quivering around him, still riding the aftershocks. Her eyes roll back in her head and her nails rake down his back.

“Yes, that’s it,” she moans. “You fuck me so good, Bell. I love it. I love you.”

Bellamy leans down and starts pressing hot, suckling kisses down her neck. It’s maybe fifteen, twenty seconds before Clarke is screaming again, her body tensing up beneath him before relaxing into sated shudders. 

He pulls back, looking at her in amazement. “Did you just come again?”

“I did,” she whispers, her breathing heavy. Though G-spot stimulation was arguably Clarke’s favorite, it was hard for her to come through vaginal penetration alone. The fact that he got her there, in less than a minute, is enough to nearly send him over the edge.

“Your turn, baby,” she says, pulling him down for a searing kiss. “I want to feel you come deep inside me. Give it to me, Bell, come on.”

She runs her fingers through his hair and down his neck, turning her hand so he can feel the cool metal of her engagement ring on his heated skin. Two more deep, hard thrusts and he’s done, spilling himself deep inside her with a low moan. 

“That’s it,” she sighs, rubbing his back when he collapses on top of her. “That was so good, Bell.”

“I’ll say,” he mutters, rolling off her and sliding down the bed, settling between her thighs to give her a proper hello. He laps at her pussy gently, mindful of its sensitivity and relishing in the taste of their combined cum. 

Clarke shudders as he cleans her up, finally letting out a deep, relaxed breath when he presses a kiss to her clit and crawls back up to press another to her lips.

“How was class?” she asks after a few moments of slow, languid kisses.

“Good. Everyone submitted their papers on time, which was a first.” Bellamy slides his hand over the swell of her stomach. “How are my girls?”

Clarke smiles against his lips. “We’ve been doing just fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> can't wait for season 4? let's talk on tumblr!  
> (bilexualclarke)


End file.
